Never is a promise
by taaylin
Summary: Um pesadelo, uma promessa. One Shot.


**_Rick podia senti-la ao seu lado, o corpo esbelto encostado junto ao seu. Quis virar-se para vê-la dormir, mas ela tinha um dos braços envolto em sua cintura, dificultando sua movimentação. Enquanto decidia se corria o risco de acordá-la, as lembranças da noite anterior foram surgindo com o tempo. Não saberia dizer como os dois haviam acabado na cama, mas aquele era apenas um detalhe. Um mísero e irrelevante detalhe se comparado a todo o desejo que vira nos olhos dela. Kate implorara por ele; seu nome nunca havia soado tão bem, pronunciado em voz baixa em meio ao frenesi que os havia arrebatado. Um sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios e ele finalmente decidiu-se por ficar de barriga para cima, o lençol branco mal cobrindo o corpo despido. Quando virou a cabeça para o lado, Rick deu um impulso para trás, fazendo-se cair da cama. Em um instante já estava de pé, a sua frente uma das piores visões da sua vida._**

**_Kate o encarava com olhos vidrados, quase artificiais. Uma mecha do cabelo castanho cruzava o rosto de expressão rígida, imóvel; a boca entreaberta começava a apresentar uma coloração arroxeada; o corpo parecia de cera. O cenário branco fazia contraste com a enorme mancha vermelha que cobria seu travesseiro e uma parte do colchão. Em choque, Rick olhou em volta, notando de primeira a arma em cima do criado-mudo._**

Castle sabia que estava acordado, mesmo mantendo os olhos fechados. Antes de abri-los queria certificar-se de que não havia ninguém a sua volta, que não tinha nenhum braço em sua cintura. Não, estava completamente sozinho. O sol entrava pela janela indicando que o dia já havia começado. Sua visão não demorou a acostumar-se com a claridade, e logo descobriu que eram 10 para as 7 da manhã. O suor ensopava o travesseiro e Castle tinha vontade de vomitar. Nem podia sequer lembrar que havia sonhado. Seu coração batia tão rápido e tão alto que até achou que o órgão fosse saltar do peito. Sua consciência dizia para respirar fundo, mas não quis correr o risco de sentir aquele cheiro de novo. Cheiro de morte.

Pôs então os pés para fora da cama, sentando-se na beirada. Aquele olhar o perseguia. Para todos os lados o par de olhos que ele adorava estava o encarando de volta como duas bolas de gude assustadoramente frias. O contato com o piso gelado lhe trouxe arrepios, e ele pensou se aquilo se devia ao fato do piso ou se por outra coisa. Talvez por seu estado ainda chocado e sonolento sentia uma faixa fria na cintura, onde em seu pesadelo havia estado o braço dela. Repetiu para si que não passava daquilo, um maldito pesadelo. Ainda assim, por mais que continuasse com a mesma ladainha inúmeras vezes, a sensação de realidade que estava presente na hora ainda confundia seus pensamentos.

Ele sabia como acabar com o incômodo. Precisava vê-la. Imediatamente.

As portas do elevador mal tinham se aberto quando Castle adentrou o precinto. Por pouco não saiu correndo à procura dela, numa tentativa desesperada de enxotar o mal-estar. Se não a tivesse visto perto de sua mesa, olhando para o quadro branco, seria bem capaz de uma coisa dessas.

Num passo apressado seguiu até ela, sendo recebido por um sorrisinho de bom dia. Metade de toda a sua ansiedade foi embora. Era tão bom deixar-se afundar no verde de seu olhar, tão vivo e diferente daquele do seu sonho.

Beckett deu um passo para trás apreensiva ao que o escritor continuava a andar em sua direção. Ele jogou os braços em volta dela num abraço apertado, quase que libertador.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou tentando repeli-lo com as mãos.

Castle não respondeu. Precisava daquele contato para sanar de vez com a cena horrenda que continuava pairando em sua mente. Sentia seu cheiro, a maciez dos seus cabelos contra o rosto, seu corpo quase se moldando ao dele. Achou que poderia continuar assim pelo resto do dia.

Após alguns segundos tentando se desvencilhar do gesto repentino, ela desistiu. Porém, apenas porque aquilo não era típico de Castle. Se fosse alguma brincadeira idiota, talvez ele se afastasse na hora em que tentou empurrá-lo para longe. Era algo totalmente diferente pela urgência em que vira em seu rosto, e que a deixou com uma ruguinha de preocupação.

O escritor finalmente largou-a quando Ryan e Esposito deram o ar da graça com risinhos e comentários.

- E ainda tem coragem de dizer que não há nada entre eles...

Esposito balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, mas nem Castle nem Beckett pareceram notar a presença dos dois. Estavam ocupados demais; ele finalmente conseguindo controlar os batimentos cardíacos, e ela tentando inutilmente decifrar a expressão dele.

- Castle, está tudo bem? – a detetive perguntou baixo franzindo o cenho.

- Agora está.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Podemos... Ahn... Aqui. – e a pegou pelo cotovelo, ela não oferecendo nenhuma resistência.

Logo estavam sozinhos na sala de observação.

- Quer, por favor, me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Seu tom de voz voltara ao normal. – E não me venha com essa de 'não é nada' porque senão bato em você.

Ele podia quebrar o clima tenso com uma piadinha, mas por incrível que pareça, as palavras não saíram.

- Só me deixe olhar pra você.

Beckett esboçou uma reação, mas a maneira com que Castle a observava a fez calar-se no mesmo instante. Queria saber o que havia acontecido com o Richard Castle engraçadinho. Era mais fácil lidar com esse do que com o Richard Castle sério. Ele a fazia sentir-se um pouco desconcertante, a fazia lembrar que nem sempre tinha mentalidade de um moleque de dez anos. Por isso, deixou-se levar pelo contato visual.

O escritor mais uma vez perdeu-se em suas feições. Não havia mais com o que se preocupar. Kate estava bem ali, tão linda como sempre fora, encarando-o com curiosidade e um pouco de irritação. Prometeu a si mesmo que faria de tudo a seu alcance para não deixar que nada a levasse para longe dele. Se um pesadelo já o fizera quase ter um ataque, não conseguia imaginar como sua vida seria sem ela na realidade.

- Vai me contar agora?

Castle sorriu com a impaciência. Sentia-se normal novamente. Levou uma mão até o rosto dela e deixou que o calor de sua pele lisa por um minuto passasse para os dedos grossos.

- Faz dois dias que não nos vemos. Senti falta dos seus olhos.

Beckett sabia que ficaria corada por causa do que ele havia dito. Castle costumava fazê-la corar. Parecia que tinha prazer em vê-la sem graça. Naquela hora tentou controlar a quentura que tomava conta do seu corpo, mas já sentia suas bochechas assumirem um tom rosado.

Ninguém falou nada nos minutos seguintes. Era como se não precisassem de palavras. Castle baixou a mão e deixou o braço cair ao lado do corpo. Ela continuou com uma expressão inquisidora.

_ Nunca deixe que nada de ruim aconteça com você. - disse ele, o sorrisinho desaparecendo aos poucos.

_ Castle... - Beckett não entendia o porquê de toda aquela preocupação, e conhecendo-o como conhecia, não tinha certeza se receberia uma resposta para suas perguntas. Com um suspiro, continuou. - Nunca é uma promessa. E você sabe que não posso prometer isso.

_ Não me importo se mentir. - Lá estava o sorrisinho novamente e ela não pode deixar de acompanhá-lo. – Pelo menos diga que vai fazer o possível para cumprir essa promessa.

_ Vou fazer o possível para cumpri-la. Satisfeito agora?

O sorriso que Castle tinha nos lábios estendeu-se, vitorioso, mas logo a expressão serena tomou-lhe os traços.

_ Você não está sozinha nessa, 'k?

E isso foi tudo o que disse antes de sair da sala de observação. Beckett permaneceu estática, encarando a maçaneta de metal. Tinha a mente confusa, os pensamentos tentavam buscar uma forma de entender o que havia acontecido nos últimos minutos. Duas palavras foi tudo o que disse.

**_ Eu sei, - mas ele já estava longe demais para ouvi-la.**


End file.
